


Love Letter

by karakara



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakara/pseuds/karakara
Summary: Muku can't run away from his crush forever.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok several things 1. first fic on ao3 !!! i made this account months ago but never used it huuu 2. this is my first time posting a fic.Anywhere pwease no steppy + this is also my first time writing a proper fic its a little. all over the place but. that leads me onto my 3rd point: i. absolutely Adore yukimuku!! theyre my ultimate fave A3 ship and my.otp i guess if you wanna use that term hshdhd... they cheer me up immensely so i really really wanted to kick my own ass and finish a fic of them (ive been trying to write a yukimuku fic for the past. 2/3 months ????? yeah. id get halfway through it and then start cringing at my own writing it was bad,) BUT YEAH ANYWAY here. take this....... i hope its . legible i!!!! proof read it so it should be ok but if theres a typo uhm.? im sorry eee

Yuki forgot just how fast of a runner Muku was. Trying to chase after him in the setting sun was... difficult, to say the least, but if he didn't catch him now he'd most likely continue to avoid him for at least the next 2 weeks. It seemed impossible in theory considering they lived together but he knew he'd find a way.

"Muku! Muku, if you don't stop I'm going to have Sakyo burn your manga collection!"

Immediately, the pink haired figure skidded to a halt. He stood there, seemingly frozen, making no effort to turn around and face him.

"Y'know, I wouldn't have actually told Sakyo to burn your precious manga." Yuki said, slowly walking towards him.

No response.

"... Muku."

Silence.

"Muku, look at me."

...

"... If you think I'm mad or disgusted or anything silly like that, you're completely wrong. Please turn around and look at me."

That seemed to calm his nerves enough for him to finally face the green haired boy. Slowly, he turned around to face him, eyes watery and nervous, preparing himself for rejection.

Yuki looked at him with slight amusement- wait... was that amusement? Or... something else...? No, of course it wasn't anything else. Especially not... love. He didn't love him, he didn't return his feelings, he was just here to harshly reject him and then that'd be the end of their friendship and it'd be all his fault, if he had just kept his mouth shut he could've stayed friends with Yuki and he would've still been able to see that harsh scowl that gave him shivers and that rare soft warm smile that made his head spin and his heart turn to mush and he'll never be able to hear him fire smart insults at Tenma or see him fawn over cute things ever again, he'll probably file a restraining order against him and then he'll have to leave the theatre and quit acting forever and move schools and change his name and-

"... so, you wrote a letter confessing your love for me, made it stupidly obvious that it was you who wrote it, left it on my desk and then expected me  _not_ to approach you about it?"

When he snapped out of it, Muku's face was almost the same shade as a tomato. He nodded meekly, realizing how silly this whole situation was. Obviously Yuki was going to find him and question him about it eventually, he couldn't avoid it forever.

The other boy's expression remained blank. "Hm-m, I see. Well then, would you like to hear my answer, you silly shoujo manga fanatic?"

Muku closed his eyes and prepared himself for harsh words, maybe even a slap, but there was no way he could've prepared himself for a pair of soft lips meeting his own.

Soft. Everything went soft and fuzzy and the only thing he could hear was his heart beating like a booming drum in his ears. His face was burning and he swore he was actually going to die. It felt like the world was ending in the best way possible.

Yuki pulled away first, cheeks flushed slightly and eyes sparkling in the setting sun. He tried his absolute best to keep a straight face, he really truly did, but it was futile. His lips curled up into a soft, genuine smile and the pink haired boy's heart skipped at least 5 beats. It must have shown on his face too because Yuki spoke up with a "... are you ok?"

"O-oh y...yeah! I'm j-just... I, um..." his gaze drifted off to the side as he spoke. "... it feels like I'm melting... i-in a good way! .. My heart is beating really fast but... it's nice... You're nice, Yuki-kun, I... I really really like you... everything you do makes me happy.. s-sure you can be a little.. scary sometimes, but... i-it's.. endearing... you're really c-cute but you're also really handsome and when you smile it feels like my heart is being enveloped in a soft warm hug and it makes me really want to kiss you and hug you and I want to be by your side forever and I want to take all your tears and put them in a bottle and ship them far far away from here so you never have to be sad again because you don't... deserve to be sad.. ever..." His face began to burn once he realized what he was saying. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry Yuki-kun I-I've been bottling u-up my feelings f-for you for so l-long they just k-kinda... s-spilled out..." Muku looked towards Yuki to gauge his reaction and his heart stopped for what seemed like the 25th time that evening.

The green haired boy's eyes were wide and his face was bright red. He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak but he was too flustered to form a coherent sentence. It was embarrassing, it was  _so_ utterly embarrassing, but... he liked it. He liked this feeling, he liked feeling loved and most of all he liked- no, he _loved_  the flustered pink haired shoujo manga fairytale loving dummy standing in front of him. He was on cloud nine and he knew as long as he was with Muku he'd never lose this feeling.

"Y-Yuki-kun are y-"

"I like you too. I like you so, so much Muku. Thank you... f-for always being there for me... and for loving me for who I am." He took his hands into his, making Muku feel self conscious about just how sweaty his palms were despite the evening being a cool one. His voice began to quiver as he spoke, "I'm so grateful that you exist and I hope you know that no matter what, I'll never leave your side Muku... I-" He tried to swallow the lump in his throat that had been forming gradually over the past couple of minutes but to no avail. He felt silly breaking down in tears from happiness.

"A-ah, no crying!! Here," Muku stuttered, dropping Yuki's hands and gently cupping his face instead. He wiped some of his tears away with his thumbs, but when he continued to sob heavily, he got an idea. He took a deep breath and kissed him. Yuki clearly wasn't expecting it because Muku felt him gasp slightly. He pulled away a couple of seconds later to find Yuki bright red but no longer crying.

"W-what was that for?!" He exclaimed, pouting slightly.  _Adorable._

A small smile formed on Muku's lips. "I've seen it in a few shoujo manga I've read... The main love interest is crying and can't seem to calm down so the protagonist kisses them suddenly to surprise the tears away!" He beamed.

His smile was contagious and Yuki found himself smiling along with him. It was embarrassing but he supposed that was the price he had to pay for love. "... cute." He mumbled.

"D-did you say something Yuki-kun?" He blinked.

"Mm-n, nope. Anyway," he grabbed his hand and began walking back the way they came, "it's getting dark, we should head back before everyone heads to bed. I want to let them know that we're dating now, especially that useless actor. I want to rub it in his face that I have a significant other and he doesn't." Muku couldn't see his face but he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"W-w-wait, are we-"

Yuki stopped in his tracks and spun around to face him. "Muku Sakisaka," he inhaled dramatically, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Muku gaped at him before giggling. "... only if you'll be mine." He said shyly.

Yuki smiled once again. "Perfect. Now come on, I want you to show me off to everyone." He said, tugging at Muku's hand.

Muku wasn't quite sure how this situation turned out so perfectly, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ho i have a twitter its @yukimukus feel free to hmu if you wanna talk abt yukimuku id die for them I HOPE THE FIC WAS OK,,,,,,,,


End file.
